He Said So !
by Feanie Park
Summary: Summary: Aku benar-benar mencintainya dan aku tahu itu salah. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan rasa ini mulai ada ? Aku itdak tahu sejak kapan darahku berdesir halus saat mata musang itu menatapku lekat. Mereka mungkin akan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, jijik, atau apapun itu. Tapi aku tetap tidak perduli dengan itu semua.


Tittle : He said so !

Genre : Romance, drama

Rate : R++ alias M

Warning : Gaje, M-preg, YAOI, NC, yang gak suka jauh-jauh sonoh !

Cast : Kim Jaejong Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Jung Jessica

Disclaimer : FF ini punya Feanie, castnya bisa dibawa pulang kok tapi jangan lupa bayar di kasir *plakk

Summary: Aku benar-benar mencintainyadan aku tahu itu salah. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan rasa ini mulai ada ? Aku itdak tahu sejak kapan darahku berdesir halus saat mata musang itu menatapku lekat. Mereka mungkin akan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, jijik, atau apapun itu. Tapi aku tetap tidak perduli dengan itu semua.

"Jae ..." suara lembut itu mengembalikan Jaejong ke dunia nyata. Jaejong tersentak saat ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Mau sampai kapan kau ada disini ? Pipimu bahkan sudah dingin." Kata namja itu dengan lembut sambil menepelkan pipinya ke pipi namja cantik yang tengah ia peluk.

"Biarkan sebentar lagi, Hyun Joong-ah. Aku masih ingin disini, udara disini segar." Jawab Jaejong yang tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

"Tapi kau bisa jatuh sakit kalau kau tetap disini, chagi." Hyun Joong masih bersikeras mengajak Jaejong masuk.

Namun Jaejong tidak menuruti kata-kata Hyun Joong, ia malah membalikkan badannya sehingga pelukan Hyun Jonong lepas dan balik memeluknya.

"Tolong biarkan seperti ini dulu, aku merindukannya. Jangan pergi dariku, kumohon." Hyun Joong hanya diam mendengarkan penuturan Jaejong yang mungkin saat ini sudah menangis di dadanya. Ia hanya membiarkan tangannya membelai rambut halus milik namja yang memeluknya.

"Jae ... Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu ada disisimu dan terus mencintaimu." Air mata Jaejong semakin deras setelah mendengar penuturan pria di depannya.

"Hiks... hiks .. gumawo Hyun Joong-ah." Dan Jaejong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyun Joong.

"Uljima jae-ah, kau sama sekali tidak manis saat menangis." Kata Hyun Joong sambil menarik dagu Jaejong dan menghapus air matanya dengan jarinya.

Dan entah siapa yang memulainya, kini bibir mereka berdua bertemu, tidak ada lumatan. Hanya ada sebuah ciuman tulus tanpa didasari setitik nafsupun. Hanya sebuah ciuman yang menandakan betapa kuat cinta mereka. Hanya sebuah ciuman yang merupakan luapan perasaan cinta, kasih sayang, dan ketulusan.

Dan air mata Jaejong jatuh lagi, ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Hyun Joong yang sudah seperti bagian dari hidupnya. Sama seperti Jaejong, Hyun Joong-pun tidak ingin kehilangan malaikat pelengkap jiwanya.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan berkata lain, dua bulan kemudian Hyun Joong pergi untuk selamanya. Ia merelakan jantungnya untuk diberikan kepada Jaejong sebagai donor. Ia tahu Jaejong pasti akan marah dengan hal ini atau bahkan membecinya. Tapi Hyun Joong sama sekali tidak kuat melihat Jaejong yang setiap harinya harus meminum banyak obat dan berkali-kali mendapat suntikan dan obat penenang yang diberikan dokter untuk Jaejong.

Tapi tidak tahukah Hyun Joong, bahwa Jaejong semakin tersiksa saat Hyun Joong tidak ada disisinya ? Bahwa Jaejong tidak akan berhenti menanggap dirinya sebagai pembunuh ? Bahwa Jaejong sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa cinta yang ada di hatinya untuk Hyun Joong ?

"Hyun Joong-ah kau benar-benar bajingan ! Kau tahu kau benar-benar pengecut ! Brengsek ! Kenapa kau melakukannya ? Dasar bodoh !"

Jaejong melempar pigura foto yang sedari tadi di pegang kelantai. Sehingga kaca pigura itu pecah berkeping keping, air matanya menetes ke sudah berapa kali Jaejong menangis hari ini, kemarin jasad Hyun Joong dimakamkan. Ia sengaja tidak datang, karena ia tidak ingin melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya dikubur.

"Hyung ... ?" Sebuah suara khas lumba-lumba membuat Jaejong menoleh ke belakang.

"Su-ie ..." Jaejong hanya bergumam lirih karena suaranya hampir habis karena seharian ini berteriak-teriak.

"Uljima hyung, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Aku tahu betapa kau mencintai Hyun Joong, tapi kalau kau seperti ini Hyun Joong tidak akan tenang saat berada di surga. Hyun Joong mendonorkan jantungnya padamu agar kau bisa hidup dengan normal. Kau tahu hyung, Hyun Joong sangat mencintaimu seperti kau mencintainya." Jelas Junsu.

Jaejong hanya diam mendengar penuturan Junsu, air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir. Saat ini biarkan hati mereka berbicara, Junsu diam sambil membelai rambut halus milik Jaejong dan Jaejong terdiam duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Sebelum meninggal Hyun Joong hyung memberikanku ini." Kata Junsu sambil memberikan Jaejong sebuah surat. Jaejong membuka suratnya dan mulai membacanya dalam hati.

_Jae ... aku mencintaimu sangat. _

_Aku tahu aku salah, kau boleh membenciku karena aku pantas mendapatkannya. Saat kau membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah tidak ada, tapi percayalah padaku, kau tidak akan pernah kesepian karena aku selalu ada di jantungmu. Maafkan aku, karena menginkari janjiku untuk bersamamu selamanya. Jangan menangis, karena kau sama sekali tidak cantik saat menangis._

_Aku menyayangimu selalu. Selamat tinggal Jae, Hyun Joong._

"Gumawo Su-ie kau memang sahabatku." Kata Jaejong yang sekarang berlinang air mata.

"Cheon, uljima hyung. Kau tidak akan pernah sendiri, aku janji." Kata Junsu sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Jaejong.

"Kau benar, aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan seperti ini. Aku harus semangat, Junsu-ah jeongmal gumawo." Kata Jaejong sambil memeluk Junsu.

"Nah, ini baru hyungku yang cantik." Kata Junsu membalas pelukan Jaejong.

"Aku tampan Junsu-ah, bukan cantik." Kata Jaejong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ne, kau tampan dan cantik." Kata Junsu sambil mencubit pipi Jaejong.

"Yakk !"

=Yunjae=

Hari ini matahari bersinar cerah, cahanya matahari memasuki celah-celah kamar seorang namja yang sekarang sedang meringkuk dengan nyamannya di balik selimut.

_Srakk ..._

Tirai jendela itu dibuka dengan lebar, sehingga ribuan cahaya matahari berlomba-lomba menembus kaca jendela itu.

"Eunghhh ..." hanya sebuah lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati namja tampan satu ini. Setelah itu ia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi mukanya, untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang mengganggu acara tidurnya.

"Hei ! Morning Jung ! Come on wake up ! Seperti inikah pewaris Jung Corp ?" kata namja cassanova yang bisa membuat semua hati yeoja meleleh. Ia menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi namja bermarga Jung yang sedang tidut itu.

"Yak ! Yoochun-ah ini masih pagi tahu !" sahut namja korban penarikkan selimut itu (?).

"Pagi katamu ? Ini sudah hampir jam setengah sembilan pagi Yunho ! Dan setengah jam lagi kau akan ada meeting dengan Kim Corp ! Jadi cepatlah bersiap-siap aku menunggumu dibawah." Kata Yoochun sambil melengang pergi keluar kamar Yunho.

Namun baru beberapa langkah setelah menutup pintu kamar direktur muda itu ia berbalik ke kamar dan berkata, "Aku bersumpah, jika kau tidak bangun. Aku akan menyirammu dan memenggal kepalamu ! Aku tidak bermain-main Jung Yunho !"

Dengan malas Yunho terpaksa membuka matanya, dalam hati ia merutuki ummanya kenapa mengijinkan Yoochun membangunkannya dan mengangkatnya sebagai sekertaris pribadinya. Ia berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Dan

_Blamm ..._

Bunyi pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Oke ! Baiklah, kita akan berikan Yunho waktu privasinya di dalam kamar mandi. Sementara kita pergi ke sisi lain.

"Annyeong Junsu-ah." Sapa seorang namja cantik dengan bibir merah menggoda, pada namja yang sedang berkutat dengan roti dan selai di meja makan.

"Nado annnyeong hyung." Sapa Junsu dengan senyumannya. Tiga bulan setelah kematian Hyun Joong, kekasih hyungnya. Jaejong kini tidak semuram dulu, bahkan dalam tiga bulan perusahaan appanya menjadi melambung tinggi karena hyungnya.

"Hari ini mungkin aku akan pulang telat, mianhe Junsu-ah." Kata Jaejong sambil mengambil roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai.

"Gwaenchana hyung, mungkin aku juga akan pulang telat karena aku mau mengecek restoran yang ada di Busan." Jawab Junsu.

"Ada apa kau tiba-tiba ingin ke sana ?" tanya Jaejong dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Hanya cek rutin, lagipula sudah lama aku belum kesana." Jawab Junsu.

"Ne, arraseo." Kata Jaejong.

"Aku kenyang, aku berangkat dulu hyung." Jawab Junsu diam-diam dia mencium pipi hyungnya dan kabur sebelum dilempar gelas oleh hyungnya.

"Yakk ! Kim Junsu !" teriak Jaejong kesal.

"Mianhe hyung, saranghae !" teriak Junsu dari depan pintu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya.

"Hm, nado saranghae." Jawab Jaejong yang entah di dengar oleh Junsu atau tidak karena iahanya bergumam lirih.

Dan disinilah Jaejong, dikantor Jung Corp karena ada sebuah rapat rutin yang harus dia ikuti. Biasanya ia tidak mengikuti rapat seperti ini ia lebih suka berada di kantornya dan mengutus salah satu anak buahnya untuk menghadiri rapat tidak penting itu.

Begitu masuk ia dan sekertaris pribadinya, Shim Changmin sudah disambut oleh para pegawai di Jung Corp. Semua pegawai membungkukkan badannya saat Jaejong dan Changmin masuk, sesekali Jaejong dan Changmin tersenyum kepada para pegawai disana.

_'Sambutan yang baik'_ kata Jaejong dalam hati.

"Annyeong." Kata seseorang yang memakai setelan jas hitam padanya saat sedang berjalan menuju lift.

"Oh, annyeong." Jawab Jaejong dengan sopan, ia tidak mau kunjungan pertamanya ke Jung Corp menjadi tidak menyenangkan walaupun ia akui kalau orang yang menyapanya tadi itu sok kenal padanya.

"Aku Jung Yoochun, kau pasti Kim Jaejong. Akan kuantar ke tempat meeting." Kata namja yang bernama Yoochun. Jaejong hanya mengangguk, dan mengikuti Yoochun yang ada di depannya.

Dan sampailah mereka di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu cukup besar, untuk ukuran satu ruang kantor, dengan cat bermotif klasik dan lantai kayu mapple. Membuat ruangan kerja itu menjadi senyaman rumah.

Dan terlihatlah seorang namja tampan berkulit tan sedang sibuk menandatangani dokumen yang ada di atas mejanya. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Jaejong, Changmin dan Yoochun sudah masuk keruangannya.

"Hyung ... ?" Sampai suara namja cassanova itu membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Yunho segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengahampiri dua namja yang duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya.

"Annyeonghaseo, Jung Yunho imnida." Kata seorang namja berperawakan manly dengan tubuh atletis dan senyuman manis di bibir hatinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kim Jaejong imnida. Salam kenal Yunho-shi, dan ini sekertarisku Shim Changmin" Jaejong berdiri dan menyambut uluran tangan Yunho sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Changmin membungkukkan badannya dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

_'Tangannya hangat.' Batin Jaejong._

_'Cantik.' batin Yunho._

"Ehm !" Yunho dan Jaejong gelagapan karena sedari tadi tangan mereka berdua masih bersalaman. Dan mereka berempat duduk di sofa, Yunho masih terus memandangi Jaejong. Dan Jaejong sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan itu.

"Sambutan yang menyenangkan." Kata Jaejong memecah keheningan.

"Terima kasih, kuharap itu pujian dan sungguh aku terkesan dengan perusahaanmu, melonjak tinggi dalam waktu tiga bulan. Tiga bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat menurutku." Jaejong mendengar penuturan Yunho diam sambil tersenyum.

"Gumawo, kuharap itu juga pujian."

"Dan begini Jaejong-shi, aku ... eh, bukan maksudku Jung Corp mengajak Kim Corp untuk bekerja sama dengan kami. Kuharap anda tidak keberatan dengan itu." Kata Yunho menjelaskan.

"Dan ini surat kontraknya." Kata Yunho sambil menyodorkan kertas dan pulpen. Jaejong membaca kertas putih itudengan muka datar. Dalam hati ia berharap kalau Jaejong mau menyetujuinya, padahal kemarin Yoochun yang memaksanya untuk bekerja sama dengan Kim Corp.

Setelah membaca suratnya Jaejong memandang Changmin sebentar seperti minta masukan. Tapi Changmin hanya memandang Jaejong dengan tatapan dingin dibalik kacamatanya itu.

"Emm, aku akan mempertimbangkan ini Yunho-shi, dan aku akan mengirimkannya lewat e-mail." Kata Jaejong sambil menarik lengan jas yang menutupi jam tangan yang dipakai ditangan kiri.

"Dan maaf Yunho-shi aku harus pergi sekarang." Kata Jaejong sambil mengeluarkan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Ne, terima kasih Jaejong-shi dan ini kartu namaku." Kata Yunho sambil memberikan kartu namanya pada Jaejong. Yoochun yang ada disebelahnya hanya mengerutkan keningnya, pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan otak seorang Jung Yunho.

"Hyung apa kau menyukainya ?" suara Yoochun mengejutkan Yunho yang sedari tai menatap kepergian Jaejong (?) walau sosoknnya sudah hilang di balik pintu.

"Eoh ? Hah ?! Kau bilang apa tadi ?" tanya Yunho dengan muka cengonya. (plakk !)

"Hahh lupakan saja .. Hei! Apa menurutmu Jaejong itu cantik hyung ?" tanya Yoochun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dan memandang Yunho.

Sontak wajah Yunho menjadi merah mendengar penuturan Yoochun, ia segera kembali ke meja kerjanya dan berpura-pura memeriksa dokumen yang tadi ia tinggalkan sebelum Yoochun melihat wajah merahnya.

"Hahaha ! Aku tidak percaya jadi selama ini Jung Jaejong yang terkenal dingin dan katanya 'lurus' kini dibuat 'berbelok' hanya karena seorang Kim Jaejong ?" kata Yoochun. Ia duduk bersandar di meja sebelah kursi Yunho sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

Dan Yunho masih berpura-pura memeriksa dokumen tanpa memerdulikan perkataan Yoochun.

"Ayolah ! Kau ini hyungku, aku tidak mungkin tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan." Kata Yoochun sambil meninju pelan bahu Yunho.

Yunho memutar kursinya hingga berhadapan dengan Yoochun dan berkata, "Memang apa salahnya ia cantik dan mempunyai senyum yang manis." Kata Yunho sambil membayangkan wajah Jaejong saat berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Hah ?! siapa yang cantik dan mempunyai senyum yang indah ?!" suara cempreng itu datang dari belakang mereka.

"Yeoja sialan ini lagi." Gumam Yoochun yang jelas-jelas masih terdengar oleh Jessica.

"Yakk ! Kau jidat lebar !" teriak Jessica yang tidak terima ia dibilang sialan.

"Yakk ! Jidat lebar ini adalah keberuntungan tahu ! Dasar yeoja berdada silikon !" Balas Yoochun sambil menunjuk dada Jessica.

"Ya ! Dada ini asli tahu!" jawab Jessica sambil menutupi dua buahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yoochun-ah, kalau kau ingin berdebat jangan sekali-kali bawa masalah dada ke kantorku." Kata Yunho yang langsung bisa menghentikan pertengkaran Yoochun dan Jessica tentang kemurnian dada Jessi ca.

"Oppa temani aku makan ne ?" tanya Jessica sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang bisa membuat Yunho terserang muntaber mendadak selama seminggu.

"Tidak bisa ! Yunho sibuk setengah jam lagi ia ada meeting." Jawab Yoochun.

"Ya ! Aku tidak berbicara denganmu tahu !" jawab Jessica.

"Yoochun benar, aku sibuk sebentar lagi aku meeting dan tidak bisa ditunda lagipula aku sudah sarapan tadi dirumah." Jawab Yunho.

"Ayolah ! Oppa sekali ini saja, setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Demi wajah Jaejong yang cantiknya tak tertandingi ia benar-benar ingin membakar yeoja yang ada di depannya.

"Hh.. Baiklah hanya sebentar." Jawab Yunho sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil jasnya.

"Yeay ! Gumawo oppa." Kata Jessica sambil memeluk lengan Yunho dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

Jujur saja Yunho lebih baik menemani Jaejong tidur daripada harus menemani yeoja kelewat centil di sebelahnya. Dan saat Yunho akan memegang knop pintu kantornya, tiba-tiba pintu itu terdorong ke arahnya. Yang berarti ada orang yang membuka dari luar. Dan dari balik pintu itu munculah bidadari Yunho yang berdada rata dan sengaja dibuang ke bumi.

"Umm ... Mianhae Yunho-ssi sepertinya ponselku tertinggal." Kata Jaejong canggung karena sedari tadi Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit emm ... mesum.

Jessica yang merasa aneh dengan kelakuakan Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi Jaejong berkata, "Dia siapa oppa ?"

"Dia namjachingu baruku." Kata Yunho sambil melepas tangan Jessica yang bergelayut di lengannya dan menarik pinggang Jaejong ke pelukannya.

"Hah ?!" teriak Jaejong, Jessica dan Yoochun dengan alasan yang berbeda.

**Tbc**

**Annyeong readers, aku newbie disini mohon bantuannya ya ... Mian kalo jelek soalnya ini ff yaoi aku yang pertama. Kotak review selalu dibuka untuk kritik dan saran. Thanks for read, review please ? No silent reader, ya ?**


End file.
